Paper Mario: Shards of Elements
Paper Mario : Shards of Elements ''is an action-adventure RPG for the Nintendo Switch. This game is the sequel to ''Paper Mario: Color Splash, and is the seventh installment of the Paper Mario series. This game returns to its challenging puzzle and unlockable partner game play like the first three installments. This story focuses on Mario collecting ancient crystals from different locations to restore power to the Harmony Sancuary while fighting against the forces of an evil woman named Pandora who wishes to control the Harmony Sanctuary and control all of the Mushroom Kingdom. With the help of your partners, such as Goomblina and Agent Pianto, the playable characters can use the partners' abilities, such as tattle, swimming, and fighting to their advantage. Plot Prologue: The Ambush on the Kingdom On a very bright morning, Mailtoad comes to the Mario Bros. House to deliver a letter to Mario and Luigi. Luigi reads the letter and says: Dear Mario You and your brother Luigi have been invited to the annual Harmony Festival where the Harmony Comet will fly over the Mushroom Kingdom. I would like you to come over and maybe we could have some fun. See you there. Love, Princess Peach After hearing this, both Mario Bros leave the house to get to Toad Town. After getting there, they see everyone getting ready for the arrival of the Harmony Comet and all of his friends are there, even the Wario Bros. After getting to the main part of the town, Peach gives out a speech about the Harmony Comet with the help of an assistant named Goomblina. When the Harmony Comet arrives however, a huga laser appears out of nowhere and hits the Harmony Comet, splitting it into nine pieces. Bowser flies in from the sky in his clown car and says he shot it down so he could use the pieces to take over the kingdom. Goomblina asks if he even knows what the Harmony Comet was, which he says no because he didn't think far enough. However, a portal appears out of nowhere and out comes an evil witch named Pandora who knows about the Harmony Comet more than anyone and Mario tries to stop her, commencing a battle. After the tutorial, Pandora makes a huge windstorm that blows away everyone before kidnapping Peach. After the windstorm, the entire town is in a mess, but Mario and Goomblina still remain and he asks what were the nine pieces that came out of the comet. She explains that the pieces were Element Shards that controls it's specific element and what gives the comet it's power. They then encounter Luigi and Professor E. Gadd who was also at the festival. He says that he made an invention that can track down the locations of the shards. After turning it on using his fake Element Shard, the first location of the Earth Shard is in the Sunbeam Meadows. He also says the quickest way there is a lime-colored pipe hidden somewhere in a field of flowers. So Mario and Goomblina follows a forest path to a flower field and goes inside it. Chapter 1: Feuds and Greens Sunbeam Meadows! This lush field is the first scene of Mario's new adventure. Mario & Goomblina go through the fields battling enemies and reach Lush Village. Goomblina suggests to look around the village and ask the inhabitants if weird things have been happening lately. By doing so, they meet the mayor of the village, Bushmore. They ask him about something strange happening in the meadows. He says that he saw a sparkling green light heading towards the forest. While going out of town, they bump into a green Crazze Dayzee named Synthesia. She apologizes and notices Mario and can't believe that she's talking to a celebrity. She asks if she could join his adventure which he agrees while she leads the way. Synthesia joins your party! They end up in the Blooming Forest where Synthesia makes a flower platform to get past the trees rubble in a recent storm. They later come across a switch that opens a cave in a nearby waterfall. They end up going underground with nothing special, same enemies, some collectibles, puzzles and stuff! They finally get out of the cave and are lead to an abandoned tower. After climbing it, they find Goomboss who had turned the tower into his own base and has possession of the Earth Shard. He notices Mario and gets angrier and challenges him to a battle. Tattle: 'Goomboss '- That's Goomboss, the boss of all goombas. He really is big. Maybe he should lay off the shrooms for a while. He also has possesion of the Earth Shard. HP is 25, Attack is 3, Defense is 0. Be careful, he's more powerful than the average Goomba. He'll either ram into us or send his army to attack. Mario defeats Goomboss who runs away and gets the Earth Shard. "YOU GOT THE ELEMENT SHARD!" Mario and co say their goodbyes and return to the Mushroom Kingdom where Professor E.Gadd and Luigi are. He examines the shard. He later replaces it with the real Element Shard and it shows the location of the Light Shard which is the Scorchbake Desert. Chapter 2: The Deserts Shining Mario and co search for a way to get to Scorchbake Desert by going around town when they stumble upon an underground staircase that leads to a tunnel. The tunnel then leads out into the Scorchbake Desert. It is really hot, so every time Mario spends 3 seconds, he gets burnt and loses 2 HP. The only way to avoid this is to get behind the nearby rocks to hide in the shade or if you have the Water Badge equipped. Then they come across a lever that reveals a trapdoor that leads to an underground city named Underboo City, a city with boos as it's locals. Mario and co starts to wander around the city until they enter the Underboo Palace, where the ruler, Tukanboo resides. Chapter 3: Reunion at Thunder Reefs Chapter 4: Slippery Encounters Chapter 5: Solar and Lunar Eclipses Chapter 6: Diving into Danger Chapter 7: Wind Warnings Chapter 8: Red Hot Eruptions Chapter 9: Clash Between Evil Gameplay The gameplay of the game is differs from Super Paper Mario and Paper Mario: Sticker Star, as its gameplay is similar to the first two games. The game has a free overworld and a similar Battle System. It also includes new partners with different abilities and personalities, as well as characters and objects in the overworld to interact with. Now the main focus in the game is to search for the nine Element Shards in order to defeat an evil force and its troops from trying to obtain them to absorb the Harmony Comet's power and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. To do so Mario needs to defeat different Bosses in 9 different chapters. The Jump, Hammer and the Action Commands of course return, with the Stylish Moves and the theater-like feeling in the battles from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. The game has background scenery as well as intermissions in which you can control Peach who is held captive at the Shadow Stronghold, Pandora's base of operations. Mario also has his Paper Roll and Paper Airplane transformations, but not his Paper Boat form. Battles will always take place in a theater stage with a background, scenery, and an audience. Apart from the traditional turn-based combat, many things can happen during the battle since the characters interact with the scenery, for example: The background may fall damaging all the characters on-stage, the audience helps Mario gain Star Power and throw items at the stage, an enemy can go to the back-stage and throw a bucket (damages and sometimes causes Dizzy on the character) and lastly, some Bosses can use the audience for their advantage. When Mario and his partners win a battle, he earns Star Points. Everytime Mario's Star Point Level reachs 100, he'll choose whether to upgrade his Heart Points (HP), Flower Points (FP) or Badge Points (BP). Choosing Heart Points or Flower Points will increase his HP or FP by 5, while choosing Badge Points will increase his BP by 3. Levelling up stops when Mario reachs level 99, and the Star Point Value decreases everytime Mario levels up. Like in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ''there are audiences in the battles, and they determine how much Star Power (SP) Mario recovers in the battle. The audience consists in various friends and foes sitting and cheering when attacking. If using the Stylish move in battle, Mario will recover more SP. Some Bosses use the audience to recover their HP or even attack Mario and co. Some spectators in the audience may throw helpful or hurtful items at Mario or his partner, and some may incapacitate the rest of the audience, making SP recover more difficult. Characters Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games